I HATE RAIN
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: Aroma hujan selalu mengingatkanku padamu, saat kita pertama kali menari di bawah hujan deras lima tahun lalu. Bahkan saat kamu sudah tidak ada, aku selalu menemukanmu di setiap rintik hujan. Seolah kamu datang melalui aroma khas itu, aroma hujan yang membawamu kembali padaku
1. Chapter 1

"**I HATE RAIN"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**I Hate Rain Chapter 1"**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Story : I Hate Rain © Bebek L Dark Evil**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Saya author baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya #nodong bazoka (PLAK)**

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****^,^v**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek gaje ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**RAIN"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hujan, aku benci ini." Ia menatap langit yang menangis itu.

"Kenapa gadis itu?" Cowok SMA dengan seragan Seibu itu mengamati seorang gadis yang berdiri di bawah hujan.

Payung hitam yang ia pegang menemaninya mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau berdiri disini terus."Ia meletakkan payung itu diatas kepala gadis berambut orange nan panjang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia menatap cowok yang tak dikenalnya.

"Eh.. memang ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku tak mau melihat seorang cewek pingsan disekitar sekolah ini.

"Riku Kaitani, Runing back tim Seibu. Sebaiknya kau tak mengurusi urusan orang lain."

"Ehh... bagaimana dia bisa mengenalku? Setenar inikah aku hehehe." Pikirnya.

"Ya baiklah, aku akan pergi tapi boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Haruna, Haruna Aoi. Sekarang pergilah dan singkirkan payungmu." Ujarnya ketus.

"Okey, sayonara Aoi-chan."

Cowok yang bernama Riku itu berjalan meninggalkan Aoi. Gadis yang cukup manis dengan pony rambut yang sedikit menghalangi matanya.

"Apa dia sekolah di Seibu ya?" gumamnya lirih.

Ia terus melangkah, diambilnya ponsel kesayangannya. Dilihatnya jam kecil dilayar ponselnya.

"Latihan hari ini melelahkan sekali, hufffttt... capeknya." Gerutunya.

Senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya. Ia cukup lama berjalan dan sampailah ia di sebuah rumah.

Dibukanya pagar berwarna putih di depannya. Di masukannya sebuah kunci ke sebuah lubang yang sesuai.

"Aku pulang!" ia memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

Kedua orang tuanya sedang tak dirumah dalam jangkah waktu yang lama. Ia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

Diletakkannya tas yang sedari tadi berada dibawah ketiaknya. _**#PLAK**_

Ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur kesayangannya. Rintik hujan mengalun di telinganya, suaranya semakin lama semakin keras.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama. Apa dia tak apa-apa ya?"

Ia bangkit dan berlari menuruni tangga. Di pijaknya jalanan basa yang akan membawahnya kesuatu tempat yang ia tujuh.

Ia menaikkan kecepatan larinya, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang tak asing baginya.

Dia semakin menaikkan kecepatan larinya saat dilihatnya seseorang yang tergeletak di dekat SMA Seibu.

"Sudah ku duga."

Riku membalikkan wajah gadis yang ia temuinya tadi sore ke arahnya.

"Aoi-chan."

Dipanggilnya nama depan sang gadis. Badannya yang lemas menghadapnya.

"Dia pingsan. Menyusahkan saja."

Ia mengangkatnya, meletakkan badan Aoi yang mungil itu di punggung belakangnya.

Kini Riku tak pulang sendiri, ia pulang dengan Aoi. Gadis manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna orange yang terherai.

Ia terus melangkah. Hujan yang semakin deras membuatnya memperlambat jalannya.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Riku.

Ia mengendongnya menaiki tangga dan membuka sebuah pintu kamar sebelah kanan tangga itu.

Air hujan yang menempel di baju mereka membasahi lantai kayu khas rumah orang jepang.

Kreeekkk... suara pintu dibuka terdengar.

Ia melangkah masuk dan meletakkan tubuh gadis yang ditemuinya tadi sore di ranjangnya.

Matanya yang terpejam, bibirnya yang merah dan keharuman badannya yang khas membuah wajah Riku memerah.

"Cantik." Pikirnya.

"Tidddaaaakkkkk.. apa yang ku fikirkan seh!" tangkisnya.

"Kalau dia tak ganti baju bisa masuk angin dia nanti, bagaimana ini?. Apa aku masukkan dia ke perapian saja ya? Ahh... jangan, itu terlalu kejam bodoh!."

"Kalau cuma aku selimuti itu masih tak cukup. Apa aku peluk saja biar dia hangat."

"Itu ide yang bagus tapi bagaimana dengan _**image**_-ku!"

"Aku panggil dia sajalah." Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar bercat biru di sebelahnya.

Tok tok tok...

"Rika, boleh kakak masuk?"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Rikkaaa... apa kau tidur?" ia mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hemm.. tunggu sebentar kak!" jawabnya lirih.

Riku mundur selangkah. Seorang cewek manis berambut sebahu di kuncir dua membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ia mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih ngantuk.

"Ah.. maaf menganggumu. Bisa minta tolong sebentar."

"Tentu."

Riku mengandeng tangan adiknya dan menyeretnya kekamarnya.

"Siapa cewek itu kak?" mata dengan iris emerald itu menagkap kejadian yang tak biasanya terjadi.

"Dia, aku sendiri baru bertemu tadi sore dengannya." Jelasnya.

"Apa...? aku kira dia pacar kakak." Ujarnya.

Jeduaakkkk... Riku menjitak adiknya.

"Sakit kak!" keluhnya.

"Sekarang pinjami dia bajumu dan tolong gantikan bajunya." Perintahnya.

"Heemmm... baiklah. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Riku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat." Jawabnya pasrah.

"Yosshhhh... sekarang kakak tunggu saja di ruang tamu ya." Ia mendorong Riku keluar kamar.

"Iya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**30 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

* * *

"Kakak kemarilah." Rika berteriak dari lantai atas.

Tanpa menjawab Riku berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Dia demam." Ujar Rika saat Riku berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kita bawa kedokter saja?"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Akan ku gendong dia."

"Tapi diluar masih hujan."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa boleh buat aku akan minta bantuannya."

Riku mengambil ponsel di tas sekolahnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Hiruma-kun?"

"Ada apa bocah sialan?"

"Bisa minta tolong. Bisa kau suruh dokter kerumahku sekaran. Disini ada orang yang terserang demam dan diluar hujan lebat. Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku." Jelasnya dengan suara ragu-ragu.

Setan di balik telefon itu mengangkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menyeringai lebar setelah perkataan tim Seibu itu berhenti.

"Akan ku bantu kau. Tapi, ada syaratnya!" ia menyeringai.

"Ba-baiklah. Sudah kuduga hal ini akan terjadi. Huffttt..."

"Okey, syaratnya akan kukasih tau lain kali. Seorang dokter 10 menit lagi akan sampai dirumahmu."

"_**Arigatou **_Hiruma-_kun_."

"Bagaimana kak?" Rika bertanya setelah kakaknya menutup percakapan di ponselnya.

"Dokter akan kesini 10 menit lagi, kau tak usah khawatir Rika." Ia tersenyum hangat dan mengelus rambut adik kesayangannya.

**10 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

Tok tok tok...

"Mungkin itu dokternya, Rika bukakan pintunya." Perintah sang kakak.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat." Rika beranjak dari kursinya.

Ia membuka pintu dengan pelan, ia menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju depan pintu.

Pelan tapi pasti ia membuka pintu itu.

"Apa ini kediaman keluarga Kaitani?"

"Ia betul, silakan masuk dokter."

Rika mempersilakan laki-laki dengan seragam putih panjang itu masuk kerumahnya.

"Kemari dokter, ikuti saya."Riku berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Ia disana dokter!" perempuan sebahu itu menunjuk seorang gadis yang tertidur di ranjang kakaknya.

Dokter yang tak diketahu namanya itu berjalan menuju ranjang dan memeriksa keadaan pasiennya.

Di ambilnya peralatan yang dibutuhkan dan beberapa obat-obatan diserahkan kepada Riku.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia istirahat sekitar 4-5 hari dan dia akan kembali seperti biasanya." Ujar sang dokter.

"Baik dok."

"Aturan pemakaian obatnya diminum 1 hari 3 kali setelah makan. Saya permisi dulu."

Dokter itu berjalan melati Riku dan keluar kamar. Rika mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya dokter." Rika menundukkan badannya 900

Dokter itu mengaguk dan masuk kedalam mobil dan berlalu pergi.

Rika kembali ke kamar kakaknya.

"Kak, Rika mau tidur lagi. Ini sudah malam dan Rika besok berangkat pagi." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah. _**Oyasumi **_Rika_-chan_."

"Hoammm..." ia menguap dan berjalan menuju kamar disebelah kamar sang kakak.

Dilihatnya jam kecil di dinding dekat pintu keluar.

**10.00 PM**

"Sebaiknya aku juga tidur, besok aku juga ada latihan. Hoaamm..." ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya.

Riku tidur seranjang dengan Aoi. **#Oh tidak... Riku T-T**

Aoi masih tertidur pulas dengan suhu badannya yang dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

* * *

Riku membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dibukanya gorder yang menghalangi cahaya mentari menerobos masuk ke kamarnya.

Pagi yang dingin menyelimuti suasana hari ini. Burung bernyanyi melantunkan sebuah lagu yang tak diketahui maknanya.

Lagu yang merdu yang mampu memberikan semangat baru di pagi ini.

Di lihatnya sosok gadis yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Cowok terkenal itu mendekati gadis manis itu. Di robohkannya tubuhnya keatas badan gadis itu.

Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Aoi.

"Masih belum membaik keadaannya." Gumamnya.

Aoi pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Iris mata orangenya menatap dalam-dalam iris mata emerald di depannya.

Mari kita hitung mundur.

**3**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

"Hentaaaiii..."Aoi menjerit tak karuan.

"Ehhhhh..."

"Aduh..." Riku terjatuh kelantai karena kaget dengan teriakan Aoi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku cowok hentai?" jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Riku yang terduduk kesakitan di lantai.

"Kau ini berisik banget, masih pagi tau." Katanya ketus.

"Aku tak perduli."

"Kakak ada apa? Berisik sekali pagi-pagi begini." Rika berdiri di depan pintu, ia masih mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih tak mau terbuka sepenuhnya.

Aoi dan Riku menatap kedepan pintu masuk.

"Apa dia kakakmu?" tanya Aoi tiba-tiba.

"I-iya." Jawabnya heran.

"Kau punya kakak yang hentai." Katanya ketus.

"Huuuaaaapppaaaa... Apa kau bialang?" Rika sangat terkejut.

Kedua matanya kini menatap Aoi tajam.

"Apa maksudmu kakakku hentai. Jelaskan?" kedua tangannya di letakkan di sebelah pingangnya.

"Saat aku bangun tadi pagi aku melihat dia menempelkan dahinya di atas badanku dan kedua tangannya diletakkan di samping badanku." Jelasnya.

Rika menatap Riku tajam.

"Huhh.. begitu. Kakakku Cuma mengecek keadaanmu."

"Eh apa maksudmu?"

"Semalam kau demam dan mungkin kakak berniat mengecek suhu badanmu dengan menempelkan dahinya di atas dahimu. Dia juga selalu seperti itu saat aku terkena demam." Rika menjelaskan dengan cepat.

"Oh.. begitu. Baiklah maaf Riku Kaitani sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan." Gadis berambut panjang itu menatap Riku.

Riku hanya menangapinya cuek.

"Aku mau mandi. Hari ini aku tak masuk sekolah. Aku akan menemanimu. Rika sebaiknya kau cepat siap-siap." Perintahnya.

"Baik kak." Rika keluar kamar kakaknya dan masuk kekamarnya.

Riku sendiri masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum ia masuk lengannya di tahan oleh Aoi.

Riku menatap lengannya kemudian beralih kewajah orang yang menahannya.

"Apa?" tanyannya singkat.

"Maaf merepotkan. Aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang. Jadi kau bisa masuk sekolah hari ini."

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Riku.

"Hemm..." Riku menatapnya heran.

"1,2, dan..." ia mengantungkan kalimatnya ketika Aoi sekarang terjatuh lemas kearahnya.

"Merepotkan saja, sudah tahu sakit masih saja sok kuat." Riku mengendong Aoi keranjangnya.

Wajah Aoi memerah. Perasaannya menjadi hangat dan tak karuan. Jantungnya berdugup kencang. Ia berharap Riku tak mendengar dekat jantungnya yang kencang ini.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana saat hujan deras seperti itu?"

Riku membaringkan Aoi di ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Aku menunggu seseorang." Jawabnya lirih.

"Menunggu. Aku punya saran untukmu jika kau telah berusaha untuk mengubah sesuatu namun tetap tak berhasil, cobalah untuk mengubah cara pandangmu."

"Ehh..."

"Hemm, jika kau menunggunya disana dan dia tak datang, carilah cara lain agar bisa bertemu dengannya." Riku melangkah pergi dan masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya.

"Sebaiknya kau menginap disini sampai sembuh, aku tak akan mengizikanmu pulang sampai saat itu tiba." lanjutnya

"Tapi dia," ia mengantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tak mengerti sama sekali Riku Kaitani." Ia berteriak dengan keras.

Kristal bening kini menetes di kasur yang dominasi dengan warnah putih itu.

"Kau tak mengerti, hiks.. hiks..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Heemmm... Baru Chapter 1, masih lama dan masih banyak hal seru lainnya.**

**Wekwekwek... XP**

* * *

**Masa lalu Aoi, mungkinkah Riku akan suka dengan Aoi..?**

**Dan kenapa Riku ngasih nasehat ke Aoi, apakah yang akam terjadi di rumah Riku kalau Aoi harus menginap di rumahnya sampai sembuh ?**

* * *

**Waduhhh... saya iri ama Aoi T_T**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**I HATE RAIN"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**I Hate Rain Chapter 2"**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Story : I Hate Rain © Bebek L Dark Evil**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Saya author baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya #nodong bazoka (PLAK)**

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek gaje ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**MOON BOW"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk putih yang ia pakai.

Aoi yang menatap keluar jendela reflek melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"Sedang apa kamu A-, " kata-katanya terhenti.

"Kyyyyaaaaa... Hentaiiii...Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, dasar cowok amefuto hentai." Jeritnya.

"Haahhh... lagi-lagi seperti ini." Riku berjalan mendekati lemari bajunya.

Di ambilnya sebuah baju hitam dan celana jins pendek selutut.

Ia memakai bajunya dan Aoi masih memperhatikan tingkah pemilik rumah.

"Dia, badannya bagus banget." Wajahnya kini memerah.

"Huuaaaa apa yang aku katakan!" kini kedua tangannya ditepuk-tepukkan ke kedua wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau?" Riku yang telah selesai memakai baju dan celanannya menghampiri Aoi yang terduduk di lantai dekat cendela.

"A-aku tak apa Kaitani!" jawabnya singkat.

"Panggil Riku saja. Tiduran sana, kau masih sakit tahu!" perintahnya agak sebal.

"Huhh..." Aoi hanya menurut saja.

Ia berjalan gontai ketempat tidur yang sementara ini jadi miliknya.

Ia menengelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut bermotif bola amefuto itu.

"Riku." Panggilnya.

"Hemm..."

"Tak sopan tau menjawab panggilan dengan "hemm" itu!" ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Iya Aoi, ada apa?" Riku memaksakan kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai amefuto?" tanyannya tak yakin.

"Haahh..." Riku ber'Hah' ria.

"Huh dasar cowok aneh." Gerutunya.

"Aku mau minta izin dulu kesekolah, tutup mulutmu sebentar _**okey**_!" perintahnya.

"Tuttt... _**moshi-moshi**_ Riku, ada apa pagi-pagi sudah menelfon?"

"Ohayou kak Kid, tolong izinkan kepada guru hari ini aku tak masuk dan maaf aku mulai sekarang sampai 4-5 hari kedepan tak bisa ikut latihan." Ucapnya.

"Loh kenapa? Mendadak banget!"

"Ada urusan di rumah, tolong ya kak!"

"Apa boleh buat, tapi setelah kau bisa latihan lagi, porsi latihanmu akan di perberat."

"Baiklah kak Kid."

Riku menutup percakapan singkat pagi ini.

"Aoi , kenapa kau berdiri di sana sampai kau pigsan dan bahkan sampai kau demam?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang yang membenci hujan."

"Heemm... apa kau juga benci hujan?"

"..."

"?"

"Aku, aku hanya menunggu." Ujarnya sedih.

"Hujan, apa kau tahu keajaiban setelah hujan?"

"Pelangi."

"Ya, kau benar. Bukankah ia terlihat indah?"

"Tapi aku tetap benci hujan."

"Kenapa?"

"Hujan, Hujan turun ke bumi dalam ukuran dan perhitungan yang tepat dalam berbagai halnya. Yang pertama adalah kecepatan jatuhnya air hujan. Saat dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 1.200 meter." Jelasnya.

"Sebuah benda berbobot dan berukuran sama dengan setetes air hujan akan terus-menerus mengalami percepatan (peningkatan kecepatan)." Kini ia bangun dan menyenderkan badannya di tembok.

"Akhirnya, benda ini jatuh menumbuk permukaan bumi pada kecepatan 558 km/jam. Tapi anehnya, kecepatan rata-rata butiran air hujan hanyalah 8-10 km/jam, atau sekitar 60-70 kali lebih lambat."

"Hemm..."

"Aku tak suka hujan, kesedihan, harapan, impian dan tujuan hidupku telah terhapus dan terbawah olehnya."

"Tapi kau bisa menciptakan semua hal yang hilang itu lagi kan?"

"Tak akan pernah bisa!" ia menatap Riku dalam-dalam.

"Yang kemarin, hanya ada dalam ingatan. Untuk besok, hanya kamu yang mampu dengan harapan. Yang sekarang, ini adalah yang sebenarnya, di mana kamu harus terima, dengan penuh kesadarannya. Siapa sekarang yang tidak ingin membuka mata, besok pun akan tetap buta." Riku membalas tatapan Aoi.

"Kita memang berbeda Riku." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karna setiap manusia berbeda." Ia tersenyum hangat.

"Dia," gumamnya dalam hati.

Kruukkk... perut Riku berbunyi.

"Hahaha kamu lapar ya?" Aoi menertawai Riku.

Kruukk.. sekarang perut Aoi yang berbunyi.

"Hahahaha kau juga lapar ternyata. Baiklah akan aku buatkan bubur untukmu!" ia tersenyum sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**15 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

* * *

Riku membawakan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air minum untuk Aoi.

"Cepat dimakan sebelum dingin, setelah ini kau harus minum obat."perintahnya.

Aoi memperhatikan bubur hangat di depannya.

"Aku mau keluar membeli sesuatu. Setelah selesai semua, sebaiknya kau tidur. Piringnya taruh saja di meja belajarku."

Kini ia melangkah keluar kamar, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Aoi sendiri.

"Dia sudah pergi." Gadis yang masih terlihat pucat itu menatap keluar jendela.

Kaca bening di depannya menampakkan sosok pemuda pemilik rumah yang kini terlihat dibalik kaca dingin ini.

Ia berlari-lari kecil entah kemana tujuannya.

"Yosshhh... aku akan berlari, anggap saja ini latihan pagi." Ujarnya masih sambil berlari.

"Rumah ini terlihat sepi. Apa tak ada hal yang menarik ya disini?" Aoi kini menjelajahi kamar Riku yang sederhana itu.

"Ini tim Seibu. Dia terlihat lucu disini hehehe..." Aoi mengambil sebuah bingkai foto diatas meja belajar Riku.

* * *

_**Let's Fly Now Let's Try Now Let's Fly Now**_

_**Mune odoru suteeji e kake agaru**_  
_**Do mannaka de**_  
_**Kagiri naku rinkaiten toppa misete yo**_  
_**Yume tashinamu rejendo everybody wa no naka de**_  
_**Mayoi naku mirai e no JUMP**_

* * *

_**Let's fly now.. Let's try now.. Let's fly now..**_

_**Berlari menuju panggung yang membuat hatiku menari..  
Berdiri tepat di tengahnya..  
Aku akan pergi dengan level kritisku lagi dan lagi, tiada henti..  
Kita memiliki impian, kita adalah pecinta legenda, semua dalam lingkaran..  
Menuju masa depan, tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Let's Jump!**_

* * *

_****_**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehh, ponselnya bunyi." Seru Aoi dengan nada agak terkejut.

Ponsel berwarna silver dengan gantungan icon tim seibu itu bergerak-gerak karena getaran dari nada yang terdengar nyaring di ponselnya.

"Sebaiknya aku angkat saja."

"Moshi-moshi Riku-kun!"

"Moshi-moshi."

"Ehh.. bukan Riku-kun, loh ini siapa?"

"Aku Aoi."

"Pacarnya Riku-kun ya?"

"Ah, bukan!" bluss... wajah Aoi seketika merah padam.

"Apa Riku-kun ada?"

"Maaf, dia tak dirumah! Dia sedang keluar sebentar katanya." Jelas Aoi.

"Begitu ya, tolong sampaikan padanya aku akan kerumahnya nanti sore."

"Baiklah. Akan aku sampaikan."

"Tutt..tutt..tutt..."

"Huftt.. ditutup." Ujar Aoi kesal.

"Ehh.. aku belum tanya siapa namanya, huaaa.. bagaimana ini?" ia mulai terdengar panik sekarang.

"Ah iya, aku lihat saja di daftar panggilan masuk."

Aoi menekan tombol hijau di ponsel silver itu.

"Loh.. kok gak ada namanya. Kenapa Cuma nomer ponsel doang. Aneh!" kini ia terlihat heran.

"Tapi, gadis itu terlihat akrab dengan Riku. Mungkin dia orang yang disukai Riku." Pikirnya.

"Seperti apa ya wajahnya? Aku jadi penasaran gini, huaaa... tak boleh!"

"Apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan di rumah ini. Hufftt... aku ingin sedikit berguna." Aoi mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan.

"Aku bersihkan saja kamar ini, tapi kamar ini terlihat bersih dan rapi. Dia itu cowok macam apa seh. _**Perfec**_ banget." Ujarnya kesal.

"Badannya bagus, wajarnya yang putih tanpa jerawat, perhatian, baik, sopan, pintar, jago olah raga, manis huaaa... apa yang aku fikirkan!" Aoi berlari-lari keliling kamar Riku.

"Aku pulang." Riku berjalan menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya kekamarnya.

Dibukanya pintu itu pelan-pelan dan brukk...

"Ri-Riku." Aoi menabrak Riku dan kini ia terduduk di atas tubuh Riku.

Riku menatap Aoi dalam-dalam.

"Ke-keren." Wajah Aoi memerah.

"Hah.." Riku terkejut.

"Ah, apa yang aku katakan." Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Huuaaa... ahh maaf lupakan Riku." Aoi beranjak bangun dari atas badan Riku.

"..."

Kini mereka berdua berdiri saling bertatapan.

"Sudah kamu minum obatmu?"

"Belum."

"Minumlah cepat."

"Iya." Aoi mendekati meja belajar Riku dan menghabiskan bubur buatan pemilik rumah. Kemudian ia mengambil segelas air yang sudah disiapkan Riku sebelumnya.

Di masukkannya 3 jenis pil kedalam mulutnya.

"Anu, eto.."

"Ada apa?" Riku memandangi Aoi yang masih berdiri menatap air di gelas yang tiggal setengah itu.

"Tadi ada gadis yang menelfon ke ponselmu. Katanya dia akan datang kemari." Katanya ragu-ragu.

"Hemm... gadis ya, jangan-jangan. Apa jawabmu?"

"Aku menjawab baiklah. Katanya dia mau datang nanti sore."

"Ah gawat."

"Eh, apa aku salah jawab?" tanyanya polos.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan, nanti sore aku akan pergi keluar jadi kalau dia datang bilang ke Rika untuk mengusirnya ya." Pintanya.

"Akan ku sampaikan."

Riku mendekati Aoi dan tiba mengendong Aoi di depan badannya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan Riku?" tanyanya sambil berteriak.

"Wajahmu masih pucat sebaiknya kau tidur."Riku menidurkan Aoi di ranjangnya.

"Huh.."Aoi terlihat kesal.

"Okey kau sudah makan dan juga minum obat. Kamu tak boleh mandi karena demam jadi sekarang tiduran saja okey." Ujarnya kepada Aoi.

"Aku tak mau tidur." Aoi masih terlihat kesal.

Ucapan Aoi berhasil membuat Riku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maumu, mau aku dongong ya?" tanyanya usil.

"Ya boleh." Jawabnya sembarangan.

"Ah, aku salah ngomong." Riku menepukkan tangannya kedahinya yang bersih tanpa jerawat itu.

Aoi tersenyum simpul. Diam-diam Riku mengetahui senyuman Aoi dan memalingkan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pelangi. Sebuah benda yang bisa dilihat setelah hujan." Katanya mulai bercerita.

"Aku tak suka hujan jadi ceritakan saja hal lain." Protesnya.

"Aku cerita tentang pelangi bukan hujan." Tangkisnya.

"Apa kau tahu, ada pelangi yang terlihat dimalam hari loh!"

"Eh, apa iya. Aku baru dengar." Kata Aoi penasaran.

"Moon bow."

"Apa itu? Apa itu nama pelangi? Bagaimana rupanya? Kapan ia terlihat? Aku ingin melihatnya?" tanyannya bertubi-tubi.

"Ahh, diam dulu kau!" kata Riku kesal.

"Baik." Aoi menunduk.

"Kau tahukan kalau pelangi terjadi karena pembiasan sinar matahari, biasanya terjadi pada atmosfir setelah hujan."

"Nah kalau _**MOON BOW**_ lebih jarang terjadi, hanya dapat dilihat pada malam hari ketika bulan ada pada titik rendah pada saat bulan purnama sampai hampir purnama."

"Satu tempat popular untuk melihat _**MOON BOW**_ adalah di air terjun Cumberland di kentucky AS."

"Huaa... keren, aku ingin melihatnya suatu saat nanti. Mungkin dengan pacar akan lebih romantis." Ujarnya sambil membayangkan Moon Bow.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku?"

"Eh.. " Aoi terkejut dengan permintaan singkat Riku barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Wah.. kenapa Riku ngomong gitu sama Aoi T^T**

**Bagaimana Aoi akan menjawab pertanyaan Riku itu ya...**

**Tunggu NEXT CHAPTER ^,^**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**I HATE RAIN"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**I Hate Rain Chapter 3"**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Story : I Hate Rain © Bebek L Dark Evil**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Saya author baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya #nodong bazoka (PLAK)**

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc =_="**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek gaje ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**あたたかな記憶**_  
_**Atataka na kioku**_  
_**"Ingatan yang hangat"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahahaha, lupakan saja Aoi, aku cuma bercanda!" ujarnya tertawa riang.

"Hahaha sudah kuduga pasti begitu."

"Aku mau tidur dikamar Rika, sebaiknya kamu juga tidur."

Riku berjalan memasuki kamar adiknya yang tak jahu dari kamarnya.

"Huft, hampir saja." Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur adiknya.

* * *

_**RIKU POV**_

* * *

"Huaaa... aku sudah gila. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu pada Aoi?"

"Dasar Baakkkkaaaa...!" Riku berteriak-teriak gaje sambil menjambaki rambut silvernya.

"Huh, Moon Bow. Aku merasa Aoi itu seperti Moon Bow."

"Ah, kenapa sekarang aku memikirnya? Huaaa.." Riku menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Manis."

"Aku ngomong apa lagi seh ini?"

"Kenapa dengan otakku. Apa aku salah makan?"

"Sepertinya aku harus latihan agar otakku tak berfikir macam-macam kayak gini."

"Ah, nanti sore sajalah aku latihannya."

"Huh, aku. Apa aku menyukai Aoi ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Riku beranjak dari tempat tidur adiknya.

"Eh apa ini?" Riku mengambil buku di bawah kakinya.

"Mungkin ini buku harian Rika. Dasar gadis kelas 3 SMP masih dalam masa puber pakek nulis diary segala, kayak anak SD aja."

Gumam Riku gak pakek pikir panjang.

Ia membuka buku dengan sampul berwarna biru itu.

"Foto." Riku terlihat heran.

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Ia berhenti di lembar terakhir buku itu. Dibacanya sebuah tulisan yang membuatnya tertarik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**Yosshh... hari ini hari yang sama seperti biasanya tak ada yang menarik jadi aku putuskan untuk tidur. Kakak masih belum pulang jadi aku kunci saja rumah dari dalam. Lagian kakak juga punya kunci cadangannya."**_

"_**Hari ini kakak minta bantuanku, dia menyeretku kekamarnya. Dasar kakak yang menyebalkan."**_

"_**Saat aku sampai dikamarnya aku terkejut karena ada gadis yang tidur di ranjang kakak. Dia cantik. Rambutnya terlihat sangat halus dan lembut."**_

"_**Aku harap dia tak hanya cantik tapi hatinya juga baik. Dengan begitu aku akan menjodohkan kakakku yang bawel itu dengannya hahaha..."**_

"_**Okey karena sudah malam aku mau tidur, oyasumi Ri-chan"**_

* * *

_**-RIKA KAITANI-**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha, dia berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Dasar anak kecil." Ia tersenyum simpul dan menaruh buku itu di meja belajar adiknya.

"Kalau pun aku pacaran dengannya, Rie akan selalu mengganggu Aoi." Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Rika.

"Tapi Aoi memberiku kesan yang berbeda. Gadis anah yang menunggu seseorang di tengah hujan lebat seperti itu, membuatku tertarik." Ia menginggat-ingat saat ia pertama melihat Aoi dibawah hujan.

"Tapi siapa yang ia tunggu ya? Mungkin pacarnya."

"Kalau dia sudah punya pacar tak ada harapan lagi untukku."

"Tunggu, kenapa aku bilang seperti itu barusan, apakah aku sudah berniat untuk menjadikannya pacarku."

KAMI-Sama kenapa dengan otakku." Riku lagi-lagi menjambaki rambutnya yang tak berdosa.

* * *

**END OF RIKU POV**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**AOI POV**_

* * *

Gadis manis yang ditemui Riku dibawah hujan itu kini sedang menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut, kecuali bagian mulut keatas dibiarkan terbuka.

"Riku." Ia menatap sebuah foto yang beberapa menit lalu ia pegang.

"Apa aku menyukainya. Dia begitu keren tapi mungkin dia sudah punya pacar."

"Mungkin gadis yang menelfon ke ponselnya tadi pagi itu pacarnya, tapi kalau pacarnya, kenapa Riku menghindar dan tak mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia memang cowok aneh."

"Ah sebaiknya aku tidur saja."

* * *

_**END OF AOI POV**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

* * *

**-Pukul 3.30 PM-**

* * *

"Kakak aku pulang." Teriak Rika.

"Selamat datang Rika." Aoi tesenyum manis.

"Loh kakak Aoi kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" Rika heran dengan penampilan Aoi yang memakai celek memasak.

"Ah, kakak cuma bikin masakan untuk kalian." Ia tersenyum.

"Loh kak Riku mana?"

"Mungkin masih tidur di kamarmu." Jawabnya.

"Kak Aoi manis sekali, beda sekali dengan kak Rie yang kasar itu." Katanya ketus.

"Heh, kak Rie? Siapa itu?"

"Oh, dia suka dengan kak Riku tapi sepertinya kakakku tak suka dengannya. Aku sendiri tak suka dengannya."

"Loh kenapa?" tanyannya penasaran.

"Kak Rie itu jahat dan suka mencubit kedua pipiku,huhhh..." Rika mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya." Kata Riku menuruni tangga.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun." Aoi menyapa Riku.

Rika memperhatikan tingkah Riku dan Aoi.

"Kalian berdua, serasi sekali. Seperti sepasang kekasih." Ujar Rika tanpa sadar.

"Aku tak sudih pacaran dengannya." Jawab Aoi ketus. Tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum simpul.

"Duaakkk..." Riku menjitak adiknya.

"Kakak sakit tau." Ujar Rika kepada kakaknya.

Ia memeganggi kepalanya yang kenak pukul itu.

"Mangkannya jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh." Riku menasehati adiknya.

"Huhh..." Rika hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Tokk tokk tokk...

"Rika buka pintunya, kalau Rie mencariku jangan bilang kalau aku ada dirumah. Aku mau sembunyi dulu." Riku berlari meninggalkan Aoi dan Rika yang masih bengong.

"Jangan-jangan Rie yang datang. Kak Aoi sebaiknya lanjutin masaknya, jangan keluar sampai dia pulang." Perintah Rika.

"Baiklah." Aoi berjalan cepat-cepat kearah dapur.

Rika membuka pintu dan dalam sekejap gadis berambut sebahu mencubit kedua pipi adik running back seibu itu.

"Rie, lepaskan aku." Teriaknya.

"Baiklah." Gadis yang tingginya kira-kira sama dengan Aoi itu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Rika.

Rika yang kesakitan memeganggi pipinya yang memarah.

"Awas saja kau, ku do'akan kau tersandung."

"Mana kakakmu?" tanyanya santai.

"Dia tak ada."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tak bohong."

"Baiklah akan aku periksa kamarnya."

Ia melangkah menuju tangga tapi saat ia berada di depan pintu dapur ia tersandung sesuatu dan wajahnya yang putih meluncur mencium anak tangga yang di posisi pertama.

"Hahaha mangkannya kalau jalan pakak mata." Ejek Rika.

"Aduh, sakit." Ia memeganggi hidungnya yang agak memar.

"Sudah kubilang kakak tak di rumah. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Usirnya.

"Tadi pagi saat aku telfon dia, yang menjawab telfonku itu seorang gadis. Siapa dia?"

"Dia calon pacar kakakku. Aku yang menjodohkan mereka berdua. Kenapa, ada masalah denganmu?" tantang Rika.

"Err... " ia terlihat gerang dengan ucapan Rika.

"Tapi kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku tunangannya kakakmu."

"Aku tak suka denganmu." Jawabnya cuek.

"Okey. Kalau begitu aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Dia sudah pulang. Kakak mengantarnya pulang magkannya dia tak ada dirumah."

"Apa boleh buat. Hari ini aku menyerah tapi selanjutnya aku tak akan kalah dan aku akan menantang dia, gadis itu siapa namanya?"

"Kak Aoi dia lebih manis dan lebih bisa diandalkan dari pada kamu." Rika mengatakannya dengan bangga.

"Aku capek ngomong denganmu Rika. Aku mau pulang." Ia berjalan melewati Rika yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dapur.

"Silakan. Aku tak suka kau ada disini."

"Errrr..." dia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya dengan agak kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Yatta **_hahaha... aku puassss..." teriak Rika yang merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai.

"Rika! Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Riku yang pelan-pelan mengintip dari tangga atas.

"Sudah kak hahaha. Aku puas ngerjakin dia hahaha..." Rika tertawa riang.

"Eh, emang kau apa-in dia?"

"Kak Aoi keluarlah." Rika kini duduk dengan kaki bersilang.

"Bagaimana aksiku." Aoi memejamkan 1 matanya sedangkan mata satunya terbuka lebar.

"Aksi kak Aoi keren. Aku suka kakak hehehe." Rika kini berlari memeluk Aoi.

"Kalian kenapa seh?" Riku makin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tadi saat dia mau naik ke lantai atas kak Aoi membuat Rie jatuh dan menabrak tangga hahaha..." ujar Rika senang.

"Hidung Rie memar sedikit dan aku bilang padanya kalau kak Aoi itu calon pacar kakak." Rika melepas pelukannya dari Aoi.

"Hemm... Rika kemarilah."

Rika mendekati kakaknya yang berdiri di dekat meja makan.

PLAAKKKK...

Mata Rika terbelalak saat tangan kakaknya mengenai wajahnya.

"Kakak!"

"Seharusnya kau tak mengatakan itu. Kalau begini keadaanya bagaimana dengan papa dan mama?" tanya Riku.

Ia terlihat sangat marah.

PLAAKKK...

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Riku.

"Kau, kau jahat."Aoi menampar Riku.

"Kak Aoi!" seru Rika lirih.

"Rika, maafkan kakak kalau ada salah selama tinggal disini. Kakak senang bertemu denganmu." Aoi tersenyum tulus.

"Jangan menanggis ya. Orang yang berjiwa besar memiliki dua hati, satu hati yang menangis dan yang satu lagi hati yang bersabar." Ujarnya mengelus-elus pipi Rika yang beberapa detik lalu terkena tamparan keras dari kakaknya.

"Iya kak Aoi." Rika menundukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ingin menetes di pelupuk matanya diusapnya lembut.

"Jangan menangis. Kakak pergi dulu ya." Pamitnya lirih.

Aoi berjalan menju pintu dan menutupnya pelan. ia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan rumah yang bersedia merawatnya selama sehari.

Langit terlihat akan menanggis. Tapi Aoi lebih dulu menanggis di banding awan gelap itu.

Ia terus berlari.

"Riku jahat..." teriaknya masih dalam keadaan menanggis.

"Kakak bodoh!" teriak Rika pada kakaknya yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadih.

"Aku tak mau tahu, apapun yang terjadi kakak harus mengejar kak Aoi. Aku tak akan memaafkan kakak sebelum kakak membawa kak Aoi kemari." Teriak Rika.

Kini gadis berambut sebahu yang diikat dua itu berlari kekamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Kakak bodoh!" Teriak Rika yang kini merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya.

"Rika."

Riku berlari keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Aoi. Maaf..." Riku berlari dengan rodeo drivenya.

"Hujan." Katanya pelan.

Langit kini tak kuasa menahan tanggisnya. Riku masih berlari mencari Aoi yang entah dimana.

"Aoiiii dimana kamuuuu..." teriaknya.

"Aku, aku suka Aoi!" Riku berteriak semakin keras.

"Benarkah itu Riku?"

Serang gadis berdiri dibelangknya dan menanyakan hal yang membuat Riku menghentikan larinya.

"Kamu?" matanya kini membulat sempurnya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada disini?" ia mulai terlihat panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosshhh... sehari update 2 kali...**

**Capek punggung saya.. (ngelemesin otot)**

**Okey karena liburan akan berakhir jadi saya ngebut bikinnya dan karena besok quota modem saya habis hahaha... jadi setelah ini bakalan lama publisnya.**

**Pengen cepet nyelesekin fic ini dan pindah ke fic saya yang lain :D **

**Makasih da mau ngereview ataupun da baca... :D**

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**I HATE RAIN"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**I Hate Rain Chapter ****4****"**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Story : I Hate Rain © Bebek L Dark Evil**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Saya author baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya #nodong bazoka (PLAK)**

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****:)**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author ****B****ebek gaje ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.****  
**

* * *

**"****LAST RAIN****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan masih saja turun, hujan yang yang menguyur sore ini begiku menyesakkan. Aoi kini berdiri di tempat dimana ia kemarin pingsan.

_"__Aroma hujan selalu mengingatkanku padamu,saat kita pertama kali menari di bawah hujan deras lima tahun lalu._ _Bahkan saat kamu sudah tidak ada,aku selalu menemukanmu di setiap rintik hujan._ _Seolah kamu datang melalui aroma khas itu,_ _aroma hujan yang membawamu kembali padaku__" Seru Aoi lirih. _

_Ia terduduk lemas di sana. Tangisnya semakin mengemuru di temani hujan yang semakin lebat. Matanya kini hanya dapat melihat samar-samar pada jalanan sepi. _

_"Dia tak mungkin datang." Gumam Aoi. _

_Entah kenapa Aoi mengingat kembi nasehat dari Riku. '_Jika kau telah berusaha untuk mengubah sesuatu namun tetap tak berhasil, cobalah untuk mengubah cara pandangmu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rie apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Riku berdiri menatap Rie, seorang cewek dengan rambut sebahu. Ia dan Riku akan bertunangan 3 minggu lagi.

Kedua orang tua Riku dan Rie sudah sepakat akan hal itu, tapi Riku yang mencintai dunia Amefuto menolaknya.

Tapi jika Riku menolak Ayah dan Ibunya akan mengusir Riku dari rumah. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Tanya Rie bersamaan dengan bunyi petir yang menyambar.

"Lakukan yang kau mau Riku. Aku akan bilang ke Ayah dan Ibuku untuk membatalkan semuanya." Teriak Rie dalam hujan yang semakin lebat.

"Maaf dan terimah kasih Rie." Riku berlalu dan meninggalkan Rie yang masih terguyur air hujan.

Riku berlari menerobos hujan yang lebat itu dengan cepatnya. Ia mencari mencari Aoi ke sana dan ke sini sampai akhirnya ia menginggat sesuatu.

Ia melesat cepat ke tempat yang ia perkirakan Aoi ada disana. Seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu Aoi ia mempercepat langkahnya saat di lihatnya Aoi tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah tangisan awan.

"Aoi, Aoi. " Riku mengoncang-goncangkan badan Aoi tapi tak ada jawaban dari gadis berambut orange.

Riku mengangkat badan Aoi dan mengendongnya ala Bridal style. "Akashi." Gumamnya. Riku yang mengendongnya hanya menatap wajah gadis itu.

'Aoi kenapa kau begitu percaya padanya?' Fikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah cukup lama berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan akhirnya mereka sampai. "Rika!" teriak Riku saat ia tiba di dalam rumah.

Suara langkah kaki Rika terdengar begitu berisik. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan mendapati kakak kesayangannya mengendong Aoi. Keduanya basa kuyup.

"Kak Aoi masih demam, bisa-bisa demamnya semakin parah. Kakak cepat bawa kak Aoi ke kamar aku akan mengambil baju ganti untuknya." Perintah Rika.

Riku bergegas ke kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tubuh Aoi di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Riku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk miliknya.

Saat ia berjalan ke arah ranjang dilihanya Rika sedang sibuk melepas pakaian Aoi. "Ehhh…" Wajah Riku memerah padam. Ia membalikkan badannya dan masuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

Rika yang menyadarinya hanya cuek bebek. Ia masih terus melanjutkan kerjaannya. Sedangkan Riku terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi dengan wajah masih memerah.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu terdengan pintu terbuka. "Kakak." Panggil Rika.

"Rika."Riku berdiri dari duduknya. Buru-buru Rika meraih tangan kakaknya dan menarikanya. Riku hanya pasrah di tarik adiknya.

Rika menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di depan tempat tidur Riku. "Aoi." Panggilnya. Riku dan Aoi saling bertatapan. Rika yang melihatnya tersenyum simpul.

"A-arigatou Riku." Wajah Aoi terlihat sedikit semurat merah di pipinya.

"Kak Aoi dan Kak Riku seperti sepasang kekasih hehehe.." goda Rika. Tak lama setelah mengatakan hal itu Rika mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Aoi?" Tanya Riku datar.

"Aku baik, hanya sedikit demam." Jawabnya santai, walaupun begitu Aoi masih sempat tersenyum.

"Kak aku beli makan dulu." Pamit Rika. Rika berlalu meninggalkan Riku dan Aoi. Ia menutup pintu dengan sangat lembut.

"Maaf, aku telah membuat kamu dan tunanganmu bertengkar." Ujar Aoi menyesal. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kami belum bertunangan, aku tak suka dengannya dan tadi saat aku mengejarmu aku bertemu dengannya." Jelas Riku.

"….." Aoi tak bersuara.

"Dia bilang padaku untuk melakukan apa yang aku mau, jadi ku fikir dia telah menyerah untuk mengejarku." Lanjutnya.

"Eh… " Aoi menatap Riku. Riku yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping ranjang mendekati Aoi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau juga akan menyerah untuknya. Untuk cowok bernama Akashi?" Tanya _Riku to the point_.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namannya?" Tanya Aoi panik.

"Kau bergumam saat aku mengendongmu." Riku duduk di ranjang. Ia semakin dekat dengan Aoi.

"Aku fikir aku yang salah tak menyarinya dari awal. Sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri." Aoi menitikkan air matannya.

"Terkadang seseorang tidak menyadari perasaan cintanya sampai ia berpikir bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta." Riku menghapus air mata Aoi.

"Riku."panggilnya.

Riku hanya menatapnya mata Aoi tajam, tapi terlihat sangat lembut. Aoi yang merasa malu di tatap dengan jarak sedekat itu mengalihkan dangannya.

"Aoi, lihat aku." Perintahnya. Aoi hanya menurut tanpa perlawanan.

Riku mendekati Aoi. Ia semakin dekat. Aoi menutup matanya. Riku menempelkan dahinya di dahi Aoi.

"Demammu semakin parah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Riku menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Aoi.

"Arigatou Riku." Riku hanya tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia mematikan lampu kamar untuk Aoi.

"Oyasumi Aoi." Riku berada di balik pintu, sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup Riku kembali masuk kedalam saat di dengarnya Aoi memanggilnya.

"Riku." Panggil Aoi.

"Iya." Riku masuk ke kamar lagi dan akan menyalakan lampu. Tapi tindakannya berhenti saat Aoi melarangnya menyalakan lampu.

"Tolong jangan nyalakan lampunya." Pintanya. Riku kemudian mendekati Aoi dan duduk di ranjang yang sama dengan Aoi.

Aoi duduk di ranjangnya. Menatap mata riku yang juga menatapnya. "Tolong tutup matamu." Pinta Aoi lagi.

Riku hanya menurut, tapi tiba-tiba matannya reflek terbuka saat dirasakannya kulit yang lembut menempel di bibirnya.

Mata Riku membulat sempurna saat ia menatap Aoi. Aoi menciumnya. Aoi dengan mata yang tertutup menciumnya. Riku yang baru pertama kali di cium tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ciuman Aoi serasa hangat, tapi sedikit sakit saat ia sadar Aoi tak mencintainya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Aoi melepas ciumannya. Riku menatapnya datar. "Harusnya kau tak melakukan itu dengan orang yang tak kau suka." Serunya.

"Kau salah, aku melakukannya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku dengan orang yang kusuka. Orang sekarang duduk di depanku adalah orang yang kusuka." Jelas Aoi.

"Ehh…"

"Aku sadar sekarang, ketika hidup memberimu ratusan alasan untuk menangis, tunjukkan bahwa kau punya ribuan alasan untuk tersenyum. Aku punya Riku dan Aoi yang membuatku selalu tersenyum." Lanjutnya.

"Love you Riku."

"Harusnya kau tak bilang begitu di saat kita sedang di atas tempat tidur Aoi." Riku menyeringai.

"Ehhh…" Aoi terkejut. Riku mendorong tubuh Aoi kebelakang.

"Nee… Selamat malam." Rika tersenyum di balik pintu dengan membawa sebungkus plastik di tangannya. Ia menutup pintu yang sedari tadi sentengah terbuka. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Ia menulis sesuatu di diarynya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**Ri-chan Konbanwa. Malam ini aku seneng banget kak Riku dan Kak Aoi jadi dekat. **_

_**Aku fikir mereka baru jadian. Hehehe…**__**."**_

"_**Walaupun tadi ada masalah dengan kak Rie tapi semua berjalan dengan baik**__**."**_

"_**Kak Aoi sangat serasi dengan Kak Riku, aku harap mereka selalu bersama**__**."**_

"_**Aku harap **__**mulai sekarang Kak Riku bisa lebih menghargai**__**perasaan orang lain. Meskipun hal itu tidak berarti apapun untukmu, bisa jadi hal itu sangat berarti baginy kak."**_

"_**Selamat untuk kak Riku dan Kak Aoi**__**, oyasumi Ri-chan"**_

* * *

_**-RIKA KAITANI-**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**END :D**

* * *

**Makasih untuk Readers dan Reviews udah mau baca fic aneh Bebek :D**

**Arigatou Minna :D**

* * *

_**Balasan Review dari **__**Wkjoan**__** : Ehh.. ini baru END kok :D makasih reviewnya :D**_

* * *

**By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
